Reunification
by Percabeth4eva1
Summary: My first Percy Jackson story in awhile. Takes place after the BoO and things are looking up for the demigods. What will they all do now that there are no more wars to fight. What will become of Percy and Annabeth after Tartarus. Will Leo ever come home? Hopefully this is what Riordan had in mind for after the battle. Couples include, Percabeth, Jasper, Caleo, Frazel.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you are all excited because I am back on the Percy Jackson Fanfictions. I'll continue to write Harry Potter ones, but I've decided I've spent enough time off the Percy Jackson stuff and after reading some other fanfics and my own old Percy Jackson ones and I've found more inspiration.**

* * *

><p>Jason and Annabeth were overseeing the construction of the first of many temples in Camp Half Blood, for after Jason had told Chiron of his promise to Kymopoleia, he agreed that they should give the gods a bit more of a traditional place to make sacrifices to the gods.<p>

So, Jason had met with Annabeth and they began to plan out the construction of all the different temples and shrines.

As he had promised, Jason made sure Kymopoleia was the first god to get honored, regardless of what his father thought.

He had to admit, the shrine looked excellent. It was covered with designs of sea storms and inside was a statue of the goddess herself, with an altar on the inside.

Jason's only regret was that the construction was short a building.

Every day, he looked towards the skies, half expecting to see a familiar bronze dragon and with a teenager flying into camp, but no such luck.

It didn't help that Piper was in California visiting her dad, Frank, Hazel and Reyna at Camp Jupiter.

"Piper will be back the day after tomorrow." Annabeth said

"The mind reading thing is getting creepy." Jason said

Annabeth laughed and said "You sound like Percy."

"How is Percy doing?" Jason asked, since Annabeth's boyfriend had been invited down to his father's palace under the sea for a few days for a hero's celebration.

"He's good, I just IM'd with him this morning. He says the repairs to his dad's palace are finished and that he wishes I could see it." Annabeth said and Jason could tell she wished Percy was here with her.

"How are things with you and your mom?" Jason asked

"Not great. While we were in Athens, I may have lost my temper with her." Annabeth said.

"And she let you live?" Jason asked.

"Actually, she knew it was coming and understood my anger towards her about the whole Athena Parthenos thing." Annabeth said

Jason nodded.

"What about you?" Annabeth asked, referring to Jason's relationship with his father.

"Zeus and I need to have a relationship in order him to screw it up." Jason said.

The sky rumbled and Jason shouted "You know its true pops."

Annabeth smiled and said "You've changed a lot since Butch and I retrieved you, Piper and Leo from the Grand Canyon. I don't think the son of Jupiter would've ever insulted his father like that. You're becoming more of a son of Zeus. More like your sister. Thalia would be proud."

Jason smiled and said "Camp Half Blood, the Greeks, have always felt more right to me. Not as many rules or regulations. I feel like I can actually breathe now."

"You certainly seem different. The old Jason Grace would've scoffed at the idea of spending the night on the roof of the Zeus cabin." Annabeth said with a smile.

"How'd you know about that?" Jason asked

"Percy and I may or may not have been in the Poseidon cabin together that night and noticed you at the correct angle." Annabeth said with a blush.

Jason grinned and said "You keep my secret, I keep yours?"

"Agreed." Annabeth said.

* * *

><p>"Hey Nico." Jason said to the son of Hades.<p>

"Hey man." Nico said, shaking hands with Jason.

"I need to ask a favor." Jason said

"What is it?" Nico asked

"Can you get a list from your dad of all the underworld gods? I want to make sure I get them all." Jason said.

No problem. Will won't let me shadow travel for another week, but I can send him an IM." Nico said

"So, are you and Will dating?" Jason said.

Nico grinned and said "Maybe, but could you not tell anyone."

"No prob. How are you resting up?" Jason asked

"Well, I'm completely solid again, but I don't think I can handle using my powers again for a while." Nico said.

"Glad to hear it." Jason said.


	2. Chapter 2

Piper had just gotten off her plane from California into New York. Her dad had insisted on flying her home in his private jet, so her ride had been sufficient, though she did have some jet lag. However, all of that was made up for when she saw her boyfriend, Jason Grace, waiting for her at the gate.

"Jason." Piper said, practically throwing herself into his arms.

"Hey Pipes. I've missed you." Jason said, kissing his girlfriend.

"I missed you to." Piper said when they pulled apart.

"Your siblings will be relieved though. Drew is such a pain." Jason said

"She hasn't tried to make a move on you has she, because I told her if she did, she'd have a date with a catapult and the Long Island Sound." Piper said.

Jason smiled and said "No she has not."

"Damn, I wanted an excuse to shoot her out of a cannon." Piper said.

Jason laughed as he led her towards the camp van where Argus was waiting to take them back to camp.

* * *

><p>That same morning, Annabeth was lying on her bunk in cabin six, trying to find a comfortable position to take a nap in, since she had not slept well last night, mainly due to her dreams being intensified since her little trip to Tartarus and while her siblings did their best to comfort her, the only person she knew would make her feel safe enough to sleep peacefully was her boyfriend, who didn't get back until tonight. Chiron had given her permission to skip the morning activities to try and get some rest.<p>

Suddenly, there was a knock on the cabin door. Since her siblings were out, Annabeth decided to go and answer the door herself.

When she opened it, she smiled, for standing in front of her was her boyfriend, Percy Jackson. His jet black hair was windswept and his sea green eyes sparkled at the sight of her. He was wearing a camp half-blood t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans. His shirt was loose enough that it covered her boyfriend's six pack, though, since it was sleeveless, his ripped muscles from hours of sword training pulsed on his arms.

"You look nice." Percy said.

Annabeth looked down and saw she was still in her pajamas from last night. A grey tank top and sea green pajama booty shorts. Her hair was a rat's nest and her breath definitely did not smell kissable.

"Well I wasn't expecting you home until tonight, otherwise I would've freshened up for you." Annabeth said.

Percy laughed.

"I gotta go give this list of sea gods that Dad gave me to Jason and go get settled back into cabin 3. I've barely been in there since I got back." Percy said, since besides the night the 7 had returned to camp, Percy had gone down to father's palace to get list of names for Jason, and had wound up spending some extra time there.

"I'll stop by your father's cabin after I freshen up." Annabeth said

"It's a date." Percy said, kissing her cheek.

* * *

><p>After he gave the list to Jason, Percy headed back towards his cabin.<p>

He hadn't paid much attention to it the night they had gotten back (He and Annabeth has mostly been kissing), but now that he was, he noticed how much it had changed. At least, it wasn't like it was when he had left last winter.

All the beds were made and the saltwater was repaired from when he had taken his sword to it a few years ago. His trunk was still where he had left it at the foot of his bed and all his clothes were put away. His armor was freshly polished and currently hung on the rail next his bed and of course, next to that, was an item Percy made sure was never moved. His Minotaur horn.

Now he picked it up and twirled it in his hand.

He chuckled, as it brought back so many memories. His battle with the Minotaur on Half Blood Hill. Grover lying around and moaning food. That always brought a smile to face, which he needed since it reminded him of when his mother was taken hostage by Hades.

His mother. He hadn't see her in 6 months.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the cabin door.

"Come in." Percy called and Annabeth opened the door, looking more like herself. Her hair was neatly brushed and she wore an orange camp T-shirt and jean shorts. Ever since Tartarus, Annabeth had stopped putting her curly blonde hair in a ponytail and let it fall down to its full length to her shoulders.

"You're staring at me." Annabeth said

"Sorry. I just noticed that you aren't putting your hair up anymore." Percy said.

"I'm not trying to downplay my looks." Annabeth said.

Percy laughed as he and Annabeth sat down on his bunk.

"Percy, we need to talk." Annabeth said

"Those are never good words. You're not breaking up with me are you?" Percy asked

"Gods no I'm not breaking up with you. But I think we need to talk about our future, since we've already decided that we going to spend the rest of our lives together." Annabeth said

Percy nodded and said "Well I was honestly planning on living here full time, unless you don't want to."

Annabeth smiled and said "I think it would be best if we stayed within the border most of the time, for our scent must be more powerful than ever."

"Annabeth, I want to talk a little later into the future, like when we're old enough to move in together. Where are we going to live? I mean, New Rome is nice, but I think we both agree that we'd prefer to live here with our Greek friends at Camp Half Blood." Percy said

Annabeth nodded and said "Camp Half Blood is closer to your mom and your dad and my mom. Most of our friends are here. And this is where we first met."

"Maybe we could build our own New Rome right here at camp. We could call it New Athens." Percy said

"When did you get so smart?" Annabeth asked

"Since I started dating you." Percy said

Annabeth laughed and then said "Let's go talk to Chiron about it."

Percy nodded

* * *

><p>Chiron thought Percy's idea of a city at Camp Half Blood was brilliant and got the approval of Zeus to begin the construction.<p>

"Oh and Chiron, can I have one of the keys to the camp vans." Percy asked

"Why?" Chiron asked, but then he realized why Percy wanted to go into New York and nodded, handing him the keys.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy took a deep breath as he knocked on the door of his mom's apartment.

"It'll be fine." Annabeth assured him.

"I hope so." Percy said as the door opened and his mother came into view.

"Percy." She said with delight, throwing her arms around her son.

"Hey mom. I told you I'd come home." Percy said, hugging her

"Yes, but when Chiron told us the news, I didn't think it was possible. We thought you had died in Tartarus. What happened down there?" Sally Jackson asked

Annabeth looked at Percy and a silent understanding passed between them.

"I don't think we're ready to talk about what happened down there with everyone just yet. We've told the people who were on board the Argo 2 with us and Nico of course, but besides that, no one else knows. I promise that when we're ready, you'll be the first people we tell." Percy said to his mom as his stepdad Paul Blofis entered the room.

"Percy." Paul said, hugging his stepson.

"Hey Paul." Percy said.

"It's good to see you." Paul said.

"Why don't we go talk in the living room?" Sally said

Percy and Annabeth nodded and Sally whispered into Annabeth's ear, "Thank you for bringing him home to me."

"I promised you I would." Annabeth responded.

* * *

><p>When they sat down, Sally began to interrogate her son.<p>

"So you made a glacier explode in Alaska." Sally asked

"And freed Thanatos, the literal embodiment of death, saved Camp Jupiter from the giant Polybotes and was named praetor of Camp Jupiter for about a 24 hours." Percy said.

"What's that on your arm?" Sally asked, gesturing towards Percy's tattoo.

Hesitantly, Percy held up his arm for his mother to see the SPQR, trident and single line tattoo on his arm.

"You got a tattoo!" Sally shouted.

"It's not like I had a choice. It was the only way the romans would truly accept me as one of their own." Percy defended.

Sally calmed down and said "At least you're safe. So how was fighting alongside your father?"

Percy smiled and said "It was incredible. It made me feel recognized by Poseidon as his son. We killed the twin giants, the banes of Dionysus, Otis and Ephilates, together since Jason and my half-sister by dad, killed Polybotes. Don't ask."

Annabeth smiled and said "It kind felt that way fighting the anti-Athena giant, Enceladus, with mom, even though I'm still pretty pissed at her, since it's because of her Percy and I went to Tartarus."

Percy chuckled.

"So what happened to Leo?" Sally asked.

"We think he's still alive. Regardless of what Nico says. I think Festus managed to inject him with the cure and is currently trying to find Ogygia. Trying to find his way back to Calypso." Percy said.

"Isn't she the goddess no man sees again?" Paul asked

"Yes, but Leo thought he has found a way back." Annabeth said.

"Anyway, Percy, when are you coming back for school?" Sally asked

"Actually mom, Annabeth and I, we're staying at Camp Half Blood full time. We don't think it would be a good idea to return to school." Percy said.

"You will visit us though right?" Sally asked

"Just try and keep me away." Percy said with a smile.

Sally chuckled, since her son both looked and sounded like his father.

"What about you Annabeth?" Paul asked

"You can't keep me away either." Annabeth confirmed.

* * *

><p>When they returned to Camp Half Blood, Annabeth went over to Bunker Nine where Jake Mason of the Hephaestus cabin was waiting to start planning out the designs for New Athens.<p>

Percy meanwhile headed to the stables.

When he entered, he headed straight for Blackjack's stall.

Reyna had told him about Orion shooting his Pegasus and rather then get angry at her, Percy thanked her for saving Blackjack's life.

"Hey Blackjack, how're you doing?" Percy asked

_Never felt better boss. That friend of yours, Reyna, rightfully deserves the title Horse Friend. _Blackjack said in his mind.

"Glad to see you're recovering." Percy said

_Yep. You bring me any sugar cubes?_ Blackjack asked

Percy laughed as he pulled some out of his pocket and fed them to his horse.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason and Piper were sitting on the roof of the Zeus Cabin, looking at the sky, half hoping to see a familiar metal, bronze dragon with a teenage Latino guy riding him coming towards camp.

"Is it just me, or does it look like something extremely large is heading towards camp?" Piper asked

Jason looked where she was pointing and saw Piper was right.

"I'm going to go get a better look." He said, getting up and flying until he could see clearly what the object was and nearly fell out of the sky.

He was thinking his glasses weren't working properly. It couldn't be who he thought it was. At least, until he heard a voice he never thought he'd hear again.

"HEY JASON! GUESS WHAT! THE SUPERSIZED MCSHIZZLE BAD BOY SUPREME IS BACK! THAT'S RIGHT BABY! LEO VALDEZ IS BACK FROM THE DEAD BABY!" Leo Valdez said as he came into view from the clouds, riding on the back of Festus the Dragon, who blew fire triumphantly at Leo's return. Jason also noticed a pretty girl who looked about 15 with long cinnamon colored hair sitting behind Leo with her arms wrapped tightly around Leo's waist.

Jason smiled as he and his best friend both landed in the green between the cabins.

"Leo." Screamed Piper, who came running out of cabin 1.

"Hey Beauty Queen." Leo said, just to have Piper punch him.

"Where have you been? We thought you were dead." Piper demanded.

"It's a long story." Leo said.

"Well we've got plenty of time to hear it." Percy said as he and Annabeth approached.

"Hello Percy." Said the girl who had come in with Leo.

"Glad to see you're finally free Calypso. I'm sorry that I didn't make sure the gods followed up with their promise and free you sooner." Percy said casually.

Calypso smiled at the fact Percy no longer had any feelings for her, guaranteeing that Leo was the one for her.

"I'm glad they didn't. Otherwise I never would've met Leo." Calypso said

Percy chuckled as Annabeth walked right up to Calypso and punched her.

Before anyone knew it, Percy and Leo were having to restrain their girlfriends from killing each other.

"What's your problem? Percy and I don't have any feelings for each other." Calypso said

"This isn't about you and Percy. This is about you cursing me." Annabeth shouted as Percy held her back from lunging at Leo's girlfriend.

"What is she talking about?" Leo asked, looking towards his girlfriend.

"Oh right, we didn't tell you that part. Down in Tartarus, we ran into _arai _and when Annabeth killed one, it unleashed a curse on her that made her think I abandoned her. I curse that Calypso said after I left her on Ogygia." Percy explained and suddenly Calypso understood why Percy's girlfriend was attacking her.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry for that curse, but I was just so angry of constantly having my heart broken that the curse just escaped. But I also felt guilty about the curse the second I said it. I never imagined would come true and not in those circumstances." Calypso said.

Annabeth could tell Calypso was generally sorry and nodded her forgiveness.

"Okay, now that you 2 are good, Leo, would you mind explaining where you've been." Nico asked as he and Will Solace fought their way to the front.

"Gladly. After the explosion, I was dead, but Festus injected me with the physician's cure." Leo said as he explained retrieving Calypso, crash landing in Sparta, making repairs in his father's old temple and traveling the world, getting Calypso adjusted back to it.

"Well it's good to have you back, especially since we've got 2 huge new projects to work on." Jake Mason said, relieved that Leo would be taking the leadership of cabin 9 back.

"Great, tell me about them after I take Festus back to Bunker 9." Leo said.

* * *

><p>After Leo got Festus situated on his old platform in Bunker 9, he and Calypso walked down to where Jason, Jake, and Annabeth were all waiting for them.<p>

"So what's the projects?" Leo asked, eager to be able to start building again.

"The first one is one we've already started and that is creating temples for all the gods. We've completed of the temples for minor gods like Nemesis, Kymopoleia, Janus, Deimos, Photos, Enyo, all of them, but we're still planning the designs of temples of the Olympians." Jason said

"And the other is a Greek version of New Rome, which we're calling New Athens. We're still working on the plans for that." Annabeth said.

"Okay, so let me see which gods' temples have been completed." Leo said

"All the Olympians with gods who work smaller jobs in their spheres of influence have presented lists. For the sky gods, we've got Aeolus, Boreas, Zephyrus, Notus, Eurus (the east wind), Iris, Khione, Selene, Helios and Hemera. All the other sky gods are Olympians. For the sea gods, we've got Triton, Amphitrite, Kymopoleia, Paleamon, Leukothea, and Delphin. The death gods we've got are Orcus, Mellinoe, Thanatos, Hecate, Angelos, Lamia, Lampades, Orphne, Charon, Macaria, and Keuthonymos." Jason said as he continued to go through all the gods they'd completed shrines for.

When he was done, Leo said "I've got an idea for the Zeus temple. What if we make it and open air temple where the walls are enchanted to reflect the state of the sky, regardless at the time of day. The roof is enchanted with thunderstorms and the occasional lightning bolt."

"That's brilliant." Jason said.

"What other ideas do you have?" Jake asked

"For the Poseidon temple, what if the walls were actually water tanks containing sea life and throughout the temple were pools of water that hippocampi can travel through an underground tunnel from the shore to be in." Leo said, thrilling them with his genius as usual.


	5. Chapter 5

Reyna was lying in her bed in her praetor's house on the _Via Principalis, _feeling exhausted. It had been 6 months since her trip back from Greece and she was still feeling as worn out as ever. She could still feel Nico's pain. It worse than anything else she'd ever felt. She was also still drained of her strength. She had loaned so much of it to others over the years, she was pretty sure if she did it again, and she'd go into a coma like Nico had after he had ghostified Bryce Lawrence. Only hers would be longer and there was a less likely chance she'd wake up alive. Unless she was somehow given back the strength she'd loaned to others, she might actually have to step down until she recovered.

"Reyna. Can I come in?" Frank's voice asked from downstairs.

"Yeah, sure, come on in." Reyna called.

"You okay?" Frank asked

"Yeah, just tired." Reyna said as she forced herself out of bed.

"You've been pretty tired ever since the war with Gaea ended. What's up?" Frank asked his co-praetor.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." Reyna snapped.

"Geez, I'm just trying to help. I guess I'll leave." Frank said

"Why did you even come over here?" Reyna asked

"We have a Senate meeting tomorrow meeting. I thought you might want to look over the plans for it, but if you're too tired, I guess I can head the meeting myself tomorrow." Frank said, standing to leave.

"Wait. Okay Frank, what I am going to tell you is something that many people know and must stay between us. Not even Hazel can know." Reyna said.

"Swear on the River Styx." Frank said.

"Okay, I've been exhausted because of my power from my mom. In cases of severe distress, I can loan my strength to others. That's how Nico managed his shadow jumps across the Atlantic. If hadn't been for that, I don't think he would've made it." Reyna said

"So, shouldn't you have shaken off the fatigue by now?" Frank asked

"If it were just that, than yes. But the downside of my power is that I take on some of the person's pain. I felt a portion of Nico's pain. His fear, his anger, all of it. There's more anger in him than anyone else I've ever felt in anyone before. Never feeling like he belongs, always the outcast. I never realized exactly how much the way I was treating him hurt him." Reyna said

"Hazel told me about Nico's past. He's experience more pain and suffering than any mortal should ever have to endure. His mother was killed by Jupiter, he and his older sister had their memories erased by the Lethe and were put in a magical, time freezing hotel for decades. Then, his older sister Bianca joined Diana's hunters and then she died. According to Hazel, ever since his sister's death, Nico has always felt alone." Frank said

Reyna nodded and said "Nico told me about Bianca during one of our rest stops. He said that Bianca was the only person he ever felt truly safe with. I saw his pain when he attacked Bryce Lawrence. I still have nightmares about that."

"What happened?" Frank asked

"Nico's rage exploded. The coach and I experienced all his pain, all of his suffering. His sister's death, his trip through Tartarus, all of his feelings of abandonment. It was like he was sending out a message to Bryce. A challenge. You want secrets. Fine, here you go. And then he literally stole Bryce's identity, turning him into a ghost." Reyna said

"That sounds terrifying." Frank said

"It was. And the toll it took on Nico was awful. If Hedge hadn't saved him, Nico would've turned into a ghost to." Reyna said.

Frank nodded, from what Hedge had said, Nico was already weak.

"I think you need to rest." Frank said, noticing Reyna's drooping eyes.

"That sounds good." Reyna agreed, laying back onto her pillows.

* * *

><p>The next day, Reyna was grateful that Frank had let her sleep through the Senate meeting, leaving a record of minutes for it in her living room.<p>

She had woken up around lunch time and was heading over when she bumped into someone.

"Sorry. I didn't see you." Reyna said

"It is okay, I can assume that a praetor of Rome must be quite busy." Said the person she bumped into

"Are you a new recruit?" Reyna asked, thinking Frank would've put it with the rest of the notes that they had a new recruit.

"No, I am not a new recruit." The guy said

"Then may I ask who are you?" Reyna asked, since the guy in question looked about her age, 16, maybe 17. He was a bit of a hybrid of a few of her past crushes, with Percy's jet black hair and Jason's electric blue eyes. He wore no armor, just a pair of jeans and a sleeveless purple Camp Jupiter t-shirt, which revealing some well-muscled arms.

"I am Kratos, the greek god of strength." The stranger replied.

Reyna was surprised that the god wasn't in his roman form, though she supposed that now that the Athena Parthenos had been returned to Camp Half Blood, the gods could go to either camp in whichever form the wanted.

"You are surprised I am not roman?" Kratos asked with a smile.

"Sorry." Reyna said

"Don't worry, unlike some of the gods, I am not that offended by such an act." Kratos assured her.

"What brings you here to Camp Jupiter?" Reyna asked

"You." Kratos said

"I beg your pardon?" Reyna asked

"Your mother mentioned to me about all the strength you'd given up during the Giant war and asked if I'd give you a bit of a pick me up." Kratos explained.

Reyna nodded, wondering why her mother had chosen now to do something about her constant exhaustion.

Kratos put his hand on Reyna's shoulder and closed his eyes. Immediately, Reyna could feel strength surge from his hand into her body, restoring all the energy she'd given to Nico.

"How does that feel?" Kratos asked

"Amazing." Reyna said, feeling energetic for the first time in months.

"Well I suppose I should be off. Unless." Kratos said

"Unless what?" Reyna asked

"The lovely praetor would allow me to take her out for coffee in the city." Kratos said

"Are you asking me out?" Reyna asked

"That depends, do you accept?" Kratos asked

"I suppose, but I must warn you, I've never been out on one before." Reyna said

Kratos smiled and said "Don't worry, it'll be fine."

"Then I would love to allow you to escort me for a cup of coffee." Reyna agreed, thinking, _Venus, don't you dare be messing with me again._


	6. Chapter 6

Valentine's Day was approaching quickly and all the couples were making plans for the romantic holiday.

* * *

><p>"Hey Annabeth, what's the emergency?" Piper asked through the Athena cabin bathroom door.<p>

"And what's with the suitcase?" she asked, noticing a suitcase zipped up on Annabeth's bunk.

"Percy's taking me out for some special Valentine's Day surprise and dinner in a little bit and I need some help with my hair. As for your second question, he said we won't be getting back until tomorrow." Annabeth said as she opened the door. Piper smiled, since Annabeth already looked pretty beautiful as she was, for she was wearing a very beautiful ocean blue dress that went down to her knees and was strapless.

"You already look nice." Piper said

"Thank you, but I want to do something fancy with my hair." Annabeth said, since it was just down.

"I think that can easily be arranged." Piper said as she grabbed a comb, brush and blow dryer and went to work.

* * *

><p>When there was a knock on the Athena cabin door and when Annabeth opened it, she could tell Percy was working hard to keep his jaw from dropping.<p>

Percy was indeed trying to his jaw from dropping open all the way to the ground at the sight of his Annabeth. Not only was she wearing a dress, which was the last thing he had ever expected to see his girl wear, but her hair was amazing. Piper had curled her hair so it looked like it was dropping down in waves of gold and yellow sunlight.

"Wow." Percy was all Percy could say.

"You look pretty wow yourself. You clean up nicely." Annabeth said.

Percy was just wearing some dark, faded jeans, a button up white, collared shirt and a new blazer that was the same shade of stormy grey as Annabeth's eyes.

"Shall we go?" Percy asked

"Let's." Annabeth agreed.

Percy smiled as he took his girlfriend's arm and led her to the parking lot of the camp where his own car was parked.

* * *

><p>Since before Percy had let her get in the car, he had made her put on a blindfold, Annabeth had no idea where they were going.<p>

"Percy, are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" Annabeth asked

"No, but don't worry, we're almost there." Percy said as he pulled into the parking lot.

Annabeth could feel her heels touch sand as Percy finally took her blindfold off.

The results were overwhelming. Before her was a huge beach, almost as large as the Camp Half Blood Sound, the waves crashing down upon it, the same sea green as her boyfriend's eyes.

And nestled into the back near the parking lot was a beach cabin with a barbeque pit and all that sort of stuff.

"Percy. Where are we?" Annabeth asked

"Montauk, at my mom's old cabin." Percy said

"It's beautiful, but why here?" Annabeth asked with a teasing smile.

Percy gave her a heart melting smile and said "Because this is a place of romance. My mom and dad met here. They created lots of happy memories. And I want that for us. I want to create lots and lots of good and happy memories here with you."

Annabeth didn't even bother to stop the tears of joy that were coming to her eyes. That was one of the most romantic things anyone had ever told her and it made Annabeth want to spend the rest of her life with the person standing next to her.

"I drove up here earlier and killed the spider nest that was in there. They won't be a problem and I had the cabin fumigated." Percy assured her as he led her over to the cabin where a candle lit Valentine's Day dinner for 2 had been set up.

"It's beautiful." Annabeth said as Percy pulled out a chair for her to take a seat.

"Thank you. I try." Percy said.

"You succeed." Annabeth said as they began to eat their dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

Percy and Annabeth were out at Percy's family beach cabin in Montauk for their 2 year anniversary and Percy's 18th birthday. While most people would probably go out to a family restaurant, Percy and Annabeth had decided that all they wanted to do was be together. So the natural location was the secluded beach cabin.

After all, it was a place for romance. It was at this very cabin that Percy's mother and Poseidon had met and made Percy. It was the place where all of Percy's happiest childhood memories had been made. It was where he and his mother had come to escape the abusive treatment of Smelly Gabe. Annabeth, however, had never been to the cabin and Percy wanted to make sure she liked it, since it was so important to him.

They were currently sitting on the cabin porch swing, both of them wearing jean shorts and orange t-shirts with the Pegasus and CHB logo of Camp Half Blood. Annabeth was lying her head up against Percy's shoulder with her eyes closed like she was sleeping while Percy had his arm wrapped around her shoulder and kept her from falling off.

Looking down at his girlfriend, Percy smiled as he could actually imagine them having a family together in a few years, regardless of going to college. All he knew was that he couldn't live without her.

He could imagine their children in his mind, clear as day. Their daughter looked just like Annabeth, blonde hair, stormy grey eyes and the build of a California beach model. Their son looked just like him, dark hair, sea green eyes and the body of a swimmer and surfer. They were playing together in the very ocean that he and Annabeth were sitting in front right now. And as for him and Annabeth, he could see them in their mid-30, sitting exactly where they are now, watching their children play in the sea.

Percy was determined to make that vision a reality.

* * *

><p>Frank and Hazel were sitting at an outdoor cafe in New Rome, eating scones and drinking coffee.<p>

"I got an IM from Camp Half Blood today." Hazel said

"Really, from who?" Frank asked

"Nico. He said that things at Half Blood are coming along quite well. They're actually making plans for their version of New Rome, directly in the camp." Hazel said

"Great, so, how is Nico recovering?" Frank asked

"Quite well, he said he's finally able to start using his powers without the fear of death again." Hazel said

"Is he planning on visiting here soon?" Frank asked

"Nico said he hasn't tried shadow traveling yet and doesn't know if he could even transport himself all the way across the country." Hazel said, clearly worried for her brother.

"Relax Hazel. Nico's a tough guy. He'll pull through." Frank said

"Indeed he is." Said a new voice.

They turned to see Reyna and her new boyfriend Kratos approaching them.

"May we join you?" Reyna asked her fellow praetor.

Frank looked towards his girlfriend, who nodded.

"Sure." Frank said, as Reyna and Kratos sat down.

"So, you're Reyna's new boyfriend?" Hazel asked

Kratos chuckled and said "Let me guess, you were expecting something, more, roman?"

Hazel laughed and said "Something like that."

* * *

><p>That night, Annabeth was lying in bed in the beach cabin, when her boyfriend exited the bathroom.<p>

Just as he was about to climb into his own bed, when Annabeth said "Why don't you sleep here with me tonight?"

"If you insist." Percy said, climbing into bed with her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Annabeth smiled at her boyfriend as he kissed her goodnight.

Before he could close his eyes, Annabeth said to him, "Percy, I think I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" Percy asked

"To take our relationship to the next step." Annabeth said

"The next step. Do you mean what I hope you mean?" Percy asked, since he had been waiting a whole year for Annabeth decide she was ready to have sex.

"Yes Percy. We've been dating for exactly 2 years now and we're both 18. I think I'm ready to take that step." Annabeth said.

Percy reached out into the bedside table and was surprised to find a condom in there.

"Let's do this." He said as he and Annabeth began to make out.


	8. Chapter 8

Apollo was so bored. As punishment for his acts during the giant war, his father had placed him under house arrest in his palace. The only exception was for his daily sun rides and Hermes always had to accompany him.

The only upside was that his mother Leto had moved into his palace to keep him company. The worst part of his punishment was that weren't any mortal or demigod women to hook up with, so he could not even create more children.

"Any luck?" the god asked his mother, who had just returned from trying to convince his father to release him.

"Your sister and I have made some progress." Leto admitted.

"What is it?" Apollo asked

"Your father has agreed that if you can carry out this sentence with good behavior for at least a year, he will permit to leave your palace, but not Olympus with the exception of your sun duties." Leto said

"Best I can hope for, at least, for now." Apollo said, sitting back down on his couch.

Leto chuckled at her son's reaction as she sat down next to him.

* * *

><p>Leo was currently inside Bunker 9, trying to repair Festus, for the damage done had turned out to be too extensive, mainly because Leo's temporary repairs had done more harm than good, since the dragon had fallen apart the second Leo had gotten him back to Bunker 9.<p>

But Leo wasn't going to lose Festus again, not after all the work he'd put into giving him a second life. While Festus's brain and head were still in functioning order, which meant the dragon was still alive, Leo was determined to repair him and make him last forever. In order to keep Festus alive, Leo had used the Archimedes scrolls to build a power sphere to run him until he had a body to do it.

Leo had also found the plans to build a new brain for the dragon, which seemed to do it quite nicely.

Anyway, Leo was trying to rebuild Festus's torso, which was proving to be the most difficult part. He hadn't even begun to install the weapon systems yet, since he was still building a new heart for Festus, which was basically a mixture of an Archimedes power sphere and the Argo 2's engine.

Leo had already placed the syncopater into the engine and it was a thing of beauty. The combustion chambers that would feed energy into the sphere to keep it operational. Of course, like the engine of the Argo 2, the chambers had been enchanted by the Hecate cabin to magically refill themselves.

"Leo." Called Calypso.

"What's up Sunshine?" Leo asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"Can you take a break and spend some time with your girlfriend anytime soon?" Calypso asked, though her voice was joking.

"I just need to install the power sphere and rig up the combustion chambers and then yeah, I can take a break." Leo agreed.

* * *

><p>Percy was lying on his bunk, since he still had about 10 minutes before he needed to go teach advanced sword fighting.<p>

He was looking at his camp necklace, which now had 6 beads on it. In about a month, he'd get his 7th one.

He smiled, since the beads brought back special moments from his past.

The black one with a sea green trident represented his first summer, Percy just chuckled as he remembered his reaction to learning he was a demigod. It was also the summer he and Annabeth had first met.

The Golden Fleece one was for his second summer. That was the summer he had learned Tyson was his Cyclops brother and Thalia had come back to life.

The crimson one with the maze represented his third summer, which reminded him of the battle of the labyrinth and more importantly, his and Annabeth's first kiss.

The empire state building bead was extra special for while it reminded him of all the deaths that occurred in the Titan War, it was also the summer he and Annabeth finally started dating.

There were 2 other beads on the cord.

One was painted purple with a flying warship on it, representing the Argo 2, and the giant war.

The last bead was orange and had a temple painted on it, commemorating the completion all the Camp Half Blood temples.

Percy smiled, since these were mementos of his life as a demigod.

He then checked his watch and noticed he needed to go and get ready for the sword class he was teaching.

* * *

><p>When his class entered the arena, Percy saw it was comprised of older Ares and Nike campers.<p>

"Alright everyone, buddy up." Percy said with Riptide out, preparing to demonstrate.

All the campers nodded and began to listen to the maneveurs.


	9. Chapter 9

It had taken 2 years, but the city of New Athens was finally complete. It was filled with cafes and restaurants, parks and a fountain. It even had a mall and a movie theatre to give the city a modern touch, thanks to Leo, demigods could now use technology. The University of New Athens was filled with nymphs who followed Athena, which made them natural professors. The city of New Athens was filled with apartment buildings and overlooking the beach and ocean was the neighborhood of heroes, its gold and silver and bronze palaces sparkling in the sunlight.

Percy and Annabeth were some of the first students to enroll in the university, since they would both be headed to college in the fall anyway. However, since there were no dorms on campus, the students either had to stay in an apartment in the city or in their cabins back in the rest of camp.

Percy and Annabeth had chosen to stay in their cabins.

* * *

><p>"Hey big guy." Percy said, hugging Frank, who, along with Hazel, was at Camp Half Blood for the year teaching a course on Roman defense strategy.<p>

"Hey Percy." Frank said.

"Where's Hazel?" Percy asked

"Settling into cabin 13." Frank said.

"So, shouldn't you be in cabin 5?" Percy asked, confused.

"Actually, I was hoping I could crash here." Frank said

Since Frank was a legacy of Poseidon, Percy didn't have any problems with this arrangement.

"What's with all the textbooks?" Frank then asked as he pulled his trunk and suitcase into the cabin and put them on an empty bunk.

"Annabeth and I are attending classes at the University in New Athens." Percy said

Frank nodded as he began to unpack.

* * *

><p>Percy and Annabeth were sitting on a bench near the lake "studying" for a big history test, when they were interrupted by the sound of screaming.<p>

They looked up to see the Stolls running for their lives, trying to run away from Katie Gardner, who appeared to have had all of her clothes stolen when she took a nap, since she was chasing after them, her face red, completely not caring that all she had on was a blue c cup bra and a pair of white with a blue flower trim panties.

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and Percy said "I'll save the Stolls, you go find Katie some clothes to wear."

Annabeth nodded as they split up.

* * *

><p>Since the temples in Camp Half Blood were complete, Jason and Piper had gone out to Camp Jupiter to begin construction of shrines to the minor gods there and also make some changes to some of the Olympian shrines that could be improved.<p>

"Welcome back Jason Grace." Reyna said to her former colleague.

"Hey Reyna." Jason said as he and Piper got their bags out of the car.

"Piper." Reyna said, holding her hand out to the daughter of Aphrodite.

"Hey Reyna." Piper said.

"Where will you 2 be staying?" Reyna asked

"Frank said we could use his house while he and Hazel were at Camp Half blood, but I think we'll just get an apartment in the city." Jason said, since he and Piper would only be staying until the job was done. After that, they were going back to Camp Half Blood to attend college and settle down there.

"Of course." Reyna agreed.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back pontifex." The statue of the god Terminus said to Jason as he and Piper approached.<p>

"Terminus, I haven't been elected pontifex yet. The Senate is making it official until tomorrow." Jason reminded the statue as he placed his sword onto Julia's tray.

"Ambassador Mclean." Terminus said to Piper, who had been decided to be the Greek's peace ambassador to Camp Jupiter, for she had the most diplomatic skill.

"Terminus." Piper said to the statue as she placed her dagger, sword and even her cornucopia on Julia's tray.

"I trust you will respect the rules of Rome while you are in the city." Terminus asked

"Of course." Jason said as he and Piper carried their suitcases across the Pomerian Line and into the city to get an apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

Percy slammed his head into his desk. There was no way he was going to pass this calculus test.

"Seaweed Brain, you really can't afford to lose any more brain cells." Annabeth told her boyfriend.

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one who needs to pass this test to stay in the University." Percy said to her.

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Come on Seaweed Brain. It's just calculus." Annabeth said.

"I swear, give me a monster a fight. I'd take that any day over studying calculus." Percy said.

Annabeth laughed at that.

"Come on Seaweed, I'll teach you." Annabeth said, since she had already proved she was a much competent teacher for Percy.

* * *

><p>Jason was glad the ceremony of naming him pontifex was over, since he preferred building temples. Right now, he was turning the Neptune shrine into a proper temple, since Percy had proven that Neptune was important and he planned on doing the same thing for Pluto's shrine, since Hazel and Nico had done the same.<p>

He was also commissioning a shrine to Kymopoleia. Her shrine was awesome was awesome, since it was built similarly to the one in Camp Half Blood.

"Well Kym, you can't say I didn't keep my promise." Jason said with a smile as he placed a few gold drachmas on the altar as the first tribute to the goddess of violent sea storms.

* * *

><p>Sorry for this, but- time skip, 4 years, right after Percy and Annabeth graduate from the university.<p>

"Annabeth." Percy said.

"Yes Percy?" Annabeth asked

"I think it's time for the next step." Percy said.

"The next step?" Annabeth asked

"I want us to move into a place in the city together." Percy said.

Annabeth smiled and said "I'd like that."

"Then it's settled, we'll go and get a place in the city tomorrow." Percy said.

* * *

><p>Percy and Annabeth had gotten the most luxurious palace in the neighborhood of heroes. It was huge and seemed to have been made just for them.<p>

They had a stables for pegasi like Blackjack and Porkpie (who sort of became Annabeth's personal Pegasus, like Blackjack was for Percy or Guido was for Reyna). They had a pool and a huge library that was comprised with almost as much knowledge as the Alexandria Library or Annabeth's mother's personal library.

The palace even had a weapons room for emergencies.

"Percy, this place is incredible." Annabeth said

"Only the best for you my lady." Percy said

Annabeth laughed as they sat together on their porch, which had a great ocean view, and watched the sea pass by.

"This view is beautiful." Percy said

"The sea is beautiful during the sunset." Annabeth agreed.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about the sea." Percy said.

"Mr. Jackson." Annabeth said with a smile.

Percy smiled a little nervously as he hand slid into his pocket and he pulled the small black box out.

"Annabeth Pallas Chase." Percy said as he hesitantly got down on one knee.

"Percy, before you say another word, yes." Annabeth said, saying yes to Percy's proposal before he even asked her.

"Yes." Percy said

"Yes I will marry you." Annabeth said.

"You will?" Percy asked

"I will." Annabeth said.

Percy smiled as he pulled the ring he had Hazel make him out of the box and put it on his fiancée's finger.

"I love you Percy." Annabeth said.

"I love you to Annabeth." Percy said

And, right as Percy expected, there was a bolt of lightning and suddenly Annabeth's mother appeared in front of them, wearing full battle armor, her aegis shield on her arm and a spear in her hand.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Annabeth asked

"How dare the sea spawn propose to you without my blessing?" Athena said.

Percy rose as he pulled out and uncapped riptide.

"I didn't get your permission because I knew you'd never get it. I am prepared to fight you Athena, but do you really want to risk my father's rage." Percy asked, pointing to the sea.

Athena realized that Percy had a point.

"I cannot approve of this marriage." Athena said, hoping Annabeth will listen to her.

Instead, all her daughter did was laugh in her face.

"You really think that I will listen to you about this. Mother, I love you and I respect your decisions, but you need to understand that I am not 7 anymore. I am 22 years old and I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions when it comes to my love life. I love Percy and we have every right to be together. And to be honest, Poseidon is kind of looking better than you as a parent right now." Annabeth said

"You really believe your father would approve of this union." Athena asked

"I ask him." Percy said, walking towards the beach.

* * *

><p>When he returned, his father was with him.<p>

"So what was so important?" Poseidon asked, though he still seemed kind of amused.

Percy explained the situation to his father.

"I see no reason not to approve." Poseidon said

"What?" His niece demanded.

"Athena, despite the fact that she is your daughter, Annabeth has proven herself worthy of my son (both Percy and Annabeth rolled their eyes at this) and she cares for Percy as much, if not more, than me and his mother do. I also respect the fact that Percy is not a child and I trust that he can make his own decisions. Our children have the right to be together as much as any other couple, if not more." Poseidon said.

"Please Mom, even if you can't accept it, can you please at least try to be happy that I've found someone who loves me as much as you do. Annabeth begged.

"Well, I suppose that Perseus has proven himself worthy enough to be your husband, so I will give you my blessing. But be warned, son of Poseidon, if you hurt my daughter in anyway, I will kill you." Athena said

"What else is new?" Percy asked, since Athena threatened to kill him lots of times.

Poseidon laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

Planning a mortal wedding is hard enough. Try planning a demigod wedding for the 2 most famous demigods in history where nearly all the gods wanted to attend. Because that was Percy and Annabeth had to do right now.

They were currently sitting in their living room, working on the seating chart, trying to keep warring parties separated. Some gods like Ares or Hercules would not be invited on pure principal. Percy hated both gods' butts. And some gods like Zeus and Hera had thankfully said they would not be attending (It had been 3 months and all the guests had already RSVP'd). That made some things easier.

It also helped that some gods like Poseidon and Athena would naturally be on opposite sides, since Poseidon was the father of the groom and Athena was the mother of the bride. It was difficult however, to place some guests, Hades for example had RSVP'd with Persephone (who had agreed to do the flowers and was technically the groom's aunt, but also the bride's) as going, but it was tough on where to place him, but eventually, Hades and Persephone were going to be on the Percy's side of the aisle.

It also wasn't just enemies they had to decide where to seat. Percy and Annabeth were having trouble deciding where to seat their demigod friends. It had helped that Grover was going to be Percy's best man, since otherwise it would've been impossible to seat him. Thalia was going to serve as Annabeth's maid of honor, which avoided another impossible choice.

After several hours, Percy and Annabeth had agreed on a seating chart. On Percy's side of the aisle would his mother, Paul, his father, Tyson, Triton, Kymopoleia (Percy didn't feel right excluding his sister from the festivities and was very surprised when the storm goddess said yes), Nico, Will, Reyna, Kratos (who was Reyna's plus one), Leo, Calypso, Frank, Hazel, Hades, Persephone, Dakota, Hermes, Travis, Connor, Hephaestus, Hestia, Gwen, Iris, Fleecy and surprisingly Artemis.

On Annabeth's side was her mother, her father, her stepmother, Bobby, Matthew, Malcolm, the rest of the Athena cabin, Jason, Piper, Coach Hedge, Mellie, Chuck, Katie, Miranda, Rachel, Chris, Clarisse, Nike, and a few other minor gods.

They had also decided that the wedding would take place in a normal church that would be "closed" that day and their honeymoon would be at the Montauk beach cabin.

* * *

><p>Annabeth was out with Piper and Rachel, dress shopping.<p>

"So, you looking forward to the big day?" Rachel asked as Annabeth tried on a wedding dress.

"Yeah, I mean, I always knew this day would come after Percy and I started dating, I just can't believe it'll be here in just a few months." Annabeth said.

"I know you asked Thalia to stand for you, but who did Percy ask to stand for him again?" Piper asked

"Grover Underwood." Annabeth said.

"Why Grover?" Piper asked

"He and Percy have been best friends since Percy was 12." Annabeth explained.

"Wow." Piper said as Annabeth walked out of the changing room.

"Do you think Percy will like it?" Annabeth asked

"I think you could get married in sweats and he'll like it." Piper said

"True." Annabeth agreed.

Rachel and Piper both laughed.

* * *

><p>Annabeth and Percy were standing in the airport, waiting for the flight from San Francisco to land, since Annabeth's family was coming in town a few days early before the ceremony.<p>

When the plane finally arrived at the gate, Annabeth smiled as she and Percy got up to meet her family.

"Annabeth." Mr. Chase said, hugging his daughter.

"Hey dad." Annabeth said.

"Percy." Mr. Chase then said, shaking his daughter's fiancée's hand.

"Mr. Chase." Percy said.

"I'm proud that in a few days I'll be able to call you family." Annabeth's father said.

"Looking forward to it." Percy agreed.

Annabeth resisted the urge to laugh and then asked "So where are you guys staying?"

"At a hotel not that far from the church." Her stepmom replied.

* * *

><p>That night, the Jacksons and the Chases had dinner together at Percy's parents' place.<p>

"It's great to finally get to meet you in person." Sally said to the Chases.

"You to." Frederick agreed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Final chapter.**

* * *

><p>Annabeth was standing in the bride's room with her father and stepmom.<p>

"Are you ready for this?" her father asked her.

"Yes, more than anything else in my life." Annabeth responded

Her stepmom grinned as she pulled a veil out of a black box.

"I wore this on my wedding day to your father. I think it would look beautiful in your hair." Her stepmom said and sure enough, it did.

"Thank you." Annabeth said with a smile.

"Why don't we give her some time alone before the ceremony?" Her father suggested.

Annabeth's stepmom nodded and they walked out of the room.

Annabeth chuckled as she thought about her relationship with her family. When she first met the man she was about to marry, she couldn't stand to be in the same state as them and now she had a loving relationship with them. But then again, she and Percy had hated each other and now they were about to become man and wife.

* * *

><p>As the ceremony began, Percy smiled as he was finally marrying the love of his life in front of all their friends and family. On his side sat his mother, Paul, Poseidon, Tyson, Ella, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, Nico, Will, Dakota, Gwen, Leila, Mike Kaheal, Travis, Connor, Hermes, Chris, Clarisse, Katie, Hestia and even his sister Kymopoleia had been invited to the festivities. Mrs. O' Leary sat at Nico's feet at the outer end of the aisle. On Annabeth's side was her father, stepmom, stepbrothers, Athena, Malcolm, the rest of the Athena cabin, Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Nike, Dionysus (surprisingly), Chiron and a few others.<p>

On Percy's left was his best man, his best friend and satyr protector, Grover Underwood and to his right was Aphrodite, who was performing the ceremony and even further was Thalia Grace, Annabeth's maid of honor.

When Annabeth started to walk down that aisle, Percy's jaw nearly dropped all the way to the ground, for she looked so stunning in her wedding dress, which was a shade of grey that perfectly matched his girl's eyes.

When Annabeth reached them, Percy smiled as he led her up to the altar, lifted her veil and turned to face her.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase become one in holy matrimony. These 2 are more than deserving of this. More deserving than anyone else in this room. However, only because I am required to ask this question, is there anyone, for any reason, dare to find a reason as to why these 2 should not be wed, for if so, please speak now or forever hold your peace." Aphrodite said.

Wisely, everyone remained silent.

"Good. Perseus, please recite your vows for Annabeth." Aphrodite said.

Percy nodded and said "Annabeth Chase, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. While I have had crushes in the past, you are the one I knew I was destined to spend the rest of my life with, even though at the time, it was clear you had feelings for another. However, when you were finally mine, I was so happy. You are the light of my life and while there have been people who have tried, you cannot be replaced, for you are my one and only true soul mate."

Annabeth smiled as she then began to recite her own vows. "Perseus, it's no secret that when we first met I despised you. But overtime, you began to melt my heart and make me realize that I don't need to base the kind of person I am off of my mother. I realize now that I am not perfect and I am okay with that, because I have you. Not realizing that you were the one for me for 4 years and sending you mixed signals will always be my biggest regret. I love you with all my heart and soul and I feel closer to you than I do anyone else."

Aphrodite smiled, for while she was sad Percy would no longer be a perspective father of one of her children, she was happy at the sight of all the true love these 2 shared for each other.

"Perseus, do you take Annabeth to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, good times and bad, for as long as you both shall live?" Aphrodite asked

"I do." Percy said and a wedding band appeared around Annabeth's ring finger.

"And do you Annabeth take Perseus, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, for as long as you both shall live?" Aphrodite asked the bride.

"I do." Annabeth said and a wedding band appeared around Percy's ring finger.

"Then, by the power vested in me by Lord Zeus and the rest of the gods, I hereby pronounce you, man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Aphrodite said.

Percy kissed Annabeth with such raw passion it was as if their love was new and fresh again.

* * *

><p>After the ceremony, all the guests gathered around for Percy and Annabeth's first dance as husband and wife.<p>

The song they danced to was the Beach Boy's song, Forever," since it perfectly described Percy and Annabeth's love. Something that would never end, forever lasting, eternal.

After the dance was over, everyone gathered around the cake and waited for Percy and Annabeth to cut it. The topper of the cake was a little unconventional, since while it showed a bride and groom wearing their typical wedding wear, they were also designed to look just like Percy and Annabeth and both were wearing armor and had swords in their hands.


End file.
